The carrying of cylinders, especially gas containing cylinders, is of particular difficulty. This is because the cylinders are generally relatively heavy, relatively dense and hence difficult to manipulate and carry--even for relatively small cylinders such as scuba tanks. A further problem is that, when laid on their side, cylinders tend to roll if not on a level surface of if transported.
I have solved the latter problem with a restraining device described and claimed in International Patent Application No. PCT/AU90/00326 (W091/01929). The restraining device is designed to adapt to a large range of diameters of cylinders and has a base for securement to a surface or beam, or for providing stability against the cylinder rolling. The restraining device 11 is shown in FIG. 1, is formed from elastomeric material and comprises a base 17, a pair of side portions 19 depending from the base 17 to define a gap 21 for receiving a gas cylinder and to define a clamping ring 23 for frictionally engaging the curved surface of the gas cylinder. The restraining device 11 also, has out-turned portions 25 disposed one to each side of the gap 21 and a securing device 27 for releasably securing the out-turned portions 25 together so as to secure the cylinder into the restraining device 11. The out-turned portions 25 each have an anchoring element 31 hingedly mounted into a hole 32 in a reinforced portion 33. The base 17 of the restraining device 11 is elongate and has an inner longitudinal face 43 and an outer longitudinal face 45, each disposed substantially parallel to the clamping ring 23. The clamping ring 23 is fixed to the inner longitudinal face 43 intermediate its length by a bridging portion 47 and two reinforcing webs 49. The side portions 19 each have a support arm 51 extending from the base 17 to proximate the end of the out-turned portions 25. The reinforcing webs 49 extend from the base 17 to the support arms 51 and are contiguous the clamping ring 23. An aperture 53 exists between each of the reinforcing webs 49 and the base 17 and side portions 19 for use in attaching the restraining device 11 to a surface, such as, for example, a wall.
I have discovered that an adaption based on two of the restraining devices can be used as an effective means to carry a cylinder--by one person for carrying small cylinders and with four or more of the restraining devices used by two people for carrying large cylinders.